Relativity: Kiss Sunset
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kecepatannya dapat melampaui kecepatan cahaya?" [AkaKuro] hadiah untuk pembaca #5DrabbleKimiaMenggombalSeiKuroChallenge


**Relativity: Kiss Sunset**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **My Readers and Reviewer from #5DrabbleKimiaMenggombalSeiKuroChallenge**

 **I Love You So Much All : )**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Apakah ada sesuatu yang kecepatannya dapat melampaui kecepatan cahaya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil memandangi matahari terbenam di tepi pantai, Kuroko teringat akan cerita Seijuurou tentang pesawat ruang angkasa kepadanya. Saat itu mereka berdua masih bersekolah, sekitar kelas dua belas SMA, lima tahun yang lalu. Di laboratorium Fisika yang amburadul karena lama tak terurus itulah mereka memperbincangkan cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Meski sesekali dipakai untuk melakukan praktikum, tapi lab itu memang berantakan.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi ilmuwan, Kuroko," ujar Seijuurou, matanya menerawang ke arah meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. Mereka sedang melakukan praktikum Fisika. Kerja kelompok membuat rangkaian listrik seri dan paralel. Anak-anak lain sama sibuknya dengan mereka berdua, sehingga percakapan dua remaja tersebut tidak terganggu.

"Itu cita-cita yang bagus, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko membalas dengan bersemangat. Dia tengah menyambung kabel agar dapat membentuk rangkaian seperti gambar di soal yang dibagikan oleh Pak Midorima, guru Fisika yang galak itu, dengan kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam. "Kupikir dulu Seijuurou-kun ingin bekerja di perusahaan, menggantikan ayah Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou yang kebagian mengelupasi ujung kulit kabel membalas santai, "Cita-cita seorang anak tidak harus mengikuti cita-cita orang tua. Bukankah begitu, Kuroko?"

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi kenapa Seijuurou-kun ingin menjadi ilmuwan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Seijuurou-kun nantinya berpakaian putih dan hanya mengurung diri di lab."

"Berpakaian putih? Memangnya aku dokter, Kuroko?"

Kuroko tertawa. "Jadi, kenapa Seijuurou-kun tertarik menjadi ilmuwan?"

"Aku suka sekali dengan pelajaran Fisika. Kauingat dengan seorang ilmuwan bernama Albert Einstein?"

"Kakek-kakek berambut putih itu?"

"Kakek-kakek," Seijuurou mendesah gemas, setengah mengeluh sebenarnya. Kuroko memang anak sulit diajak berbicara serius.

"Tapi memang benar, kan, kalau Einstein itu kakek-kakek? Di mana-mana, jika kau mencari foto Einstein, pasti yang muncul gambar kakek-kakek itu," ujar Kuroko membela diri.

Seijuurou tersenyum masam. "Terserahmulah, Kuroko. Tapi yang pasti, aku mengidolakan Einstein. Aku sangat suka dengan teori-teorinya. Aku sendiri ingin mendesain pesawat ruang angkasa jika sudah menguasai ilmunya," kata Seijuurou dengan intonasi mantap.

Kuroko hanya diam mendengarkan. Baginya, percakapan ini terlalu tinggi untuk tingkatan pikirannya. Seijuurou memang selalu bersikap seperti ini, antusias dengan hal-hal yang berbau ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

"Kamu ingat tentang teori relativitas Einstein, Kuroko?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba, mengubah jalur pembicaraan.

"Eh, sedikit," jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Untuk dapat memahami kecepatan relativ berdasarkan konsep relativitas Einstein, kita harus bisa membayangkan adanya pesawat biasa atau pesawat ruang angkasa yang memiliki kecepatan seperti cahaya, sehingga memunculkan kecepatan relativistik, panjang relativistik, massa dan momentum relativistik, bahkan dilatasi waktu."

"Maksudmu pesawat dengan kecepatan yang mendekati tiga kali sepuluh pangkat delapan meter per sekon?"

Seijuurou memandang kagum Kuroko, bahkan dia menghentikan kegiatan mengisolasi baterai. "Kadang-kadang kau tidak sepolos yang terlihat, Kuroko."

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan teori tadi?"

"Yah, seandainya, _seandainya_ , aku bisa mendesain pesawat dengan kecepatan seperti itu, mendekati kecepatan cahaya, barangkali kita baru bisa membuktikan apakah teori itu benar atau salah. Dan kira-kira, kalau benar terbukti, teori relativitas akan berubah menjadi hukum relativitas."

Kuroko terdiam, sedikit bingung mencerna, tetapi akhirnya paham. Selama beberapa detik, Seijuurou dan Kuroko hanya memandang deretan kabel dan lampu yang tertata di atas meja. Hasil karya mereka berdua. Sekarang tinggal mengetes lampunya menyala atau tidak.

"Kau sendiri, apa cita-citamu nanti?"

Kuroko geragapan, tidak menyangka jika dia akan ditanya seperti itu.

"Aku… eh, entahlah. Aku juga bingung apa sebenarnya cita-citaku," Kuroko akhirnya mengaku. "Hanya saja, aku ingin menjadi orang sukses. Bukankah begitu, Seijuurou-kun? Bukankah semua orang juga memiliki cita-cita yang sama? Ingin menjadi orang sukses?" Kuroko tiba-tiba mengemukakan pendapat.

"Hmm, memang benar jika semua orang ingin menjadi orang yang sukses. Tapi sesukses apa? Dan sukses dalam hal apa?" Seijuurou memutar-mutar pemantik api yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelupas kulit kabel. "Menurutku, sukses itu relativ. Tergantung yang menjalaninya. Jika orang itu menganggap dirinya sukses, belum tentu orang lain berpendapat hal yang serupa. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sama dengan teori relativitas. Orang yang duduk di tepi jalan akan berkata bahwa mobil yang melintas di depannya itu bergerak, tetapi orang yang ada di dalam mobil akan berkata jika orang yang duduklah yang bergerak. Semuanya tergantung dari sudut mana yang menjadi titik acuan."

Hati Kuroko meleleh. Kata-kata Seijuurou selalu sukses membuatnya seperti es yang dipanaskan.

Keduanya selesai melakukan praktikum. Pak Midorima memberi nilai tertinggi karena semua lampu dalam rangkaian hasil dari kerja kelompok antara Seijuurou dan Kuroko menyala. Kini, Pak Midorima mengakhiri pelajaran Fisika dan menyuruh siswa untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tapi sebelum Seijuurou keluar dari lab, Kuroko meminta Seijuurou untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Kalau Seijuurou-kun nanti sudah menjadi ilmuwan, bisakah Seijuurou-kun menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku?"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun harus berjanji untuk menjawabnya kalau sudah menjadi ilmuwan nanti."

"Aku janji. Jangan membuatku penasaran terus, Kuroko."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Seijuurou-kun, pertanyaanku hanya satu. Adakah sesuatu yang kecepatannya dapat melampaui kecepatan cahaya?"

Seijuurou terkejut. Dia bingung hendak menjawab apa.

 **###**

Sekarang percakapannya dengan Seijuurou pada waktu itu teringat dengan semakin jelas. Setelah lulus dari SMA, Kuroko kehilangan kontak dengan Seijuurou. Kata teman-temannya, Seijuurou melanjutkan pendidikan ke Eropa. Kuroko sama sekali tidak kaget. Tapi setidaknya, _setidaknya_ , Seijuurou seharusnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kuroko. Mereka adalah teman, kan?

Teman? Hmm, bahkan Kuroko sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Seijuurou. Mereka berdua itu lebih dari sekadar teman. Perasaan-perasaan mudah sekali tersalur jika mereka hanya sedang berdua. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, Seijuurou meninggalkannya? Kuroko selalu sesak setiap kali membayangkan lelaki itu. Ini diakuinya sangat berat.

Apakah selama ini Seijuurou memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Apakah tidak ada sediki pun rasa yang terselip di hati Seijuurou? Apakah kejadian di pantai pada waktu itu hanya ilusi? Dan—yang terpenting—apakah Seijuurou sudah melupakan perjanjian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sewaktu SMA dulu?

Ah, sudah tentu Seijuurou sudah melupakannya. Ini sudah lima tahun. _Lima tahun_.

Kadang-kadang, jika kesibukan Kuroko sedang menggunung, dengan beban pekerjaan sebagai petugas adminisrasi di sebuah rumah sakit menekan kepala, pikirannya akan meminta beristirahat dengan membayangkan sesosok lelaki berambut merah, dengan kata-kata yang menginspirasi, antusias, dan berbusa.

Apakah Kuroko menganggap hidupnya sukses seperti yang dia harapkan dulu? Entahlah, Kuroko tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung karena dari awal tidak memiliki cita-cita. Tidak seperti Seijuurou yang selalu optimis menatap masa depan, Kuroko sebaliknya. Ikuti saja arus kehidupan, begitu selalu kata hatinya. Sehingga menjadi petugas administrasi Kuroko rasa sudah cukup membanggakan.

Dan kini Kuroko berada di pantai, pada awal di mana dimulainya musim panas, setelah minggu lalu dia menerima E-mail misterius bernama _kisssunset_. E-mailnya singkat dan isinya membingungkan.

 **.**

 _ **Kiss sunset. Awal musim panas. Jawaban.**_

 _ **-AS-**_

 _ **.**_

Kuroko tidak yakin jika AS adalah inisial dari Seijuurou Seijuurou. Ada banyak kenalannya yang berinisial sama. Bisa jadi AS itu Amerika Serikat, atau Angkatan Sersan, atau Apel Senin, atau Arisan Sore, atau… _dasar ngawur_. Namun, nama pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya ketika membaca e-mail itu tentulah Seijuurou Seijuurou. Lagi pula, siapa lagi yang mengetahui kejadian di pantai pada waktu itu selain mereka berdua?

 _Kiss sunset._

Peristiwa terindah sepanjang hidup Kuroko, di mana Seijuurou, lelaki yang selama ini menggema dalam hati Kuroko, mencium keningnya, tepat ketika matahari terbenam.

Hampir setengah jam Kuroko menanti seseorang yang tidak pasti. Terbungkus dalam jaket tipis abu-abu dengan celana _jeans_ , Kuroko hanya dapat menatap indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam. Serpihan warna merah keemasan yang menggantung di langir sungguh menakjubkan. Ini persis seperti lima tahun lalu.

Ah, otak Kuroko mulai berdelusi. Apakah dia menginginkan kejadian manis pada waktu itu terulang kembali? Sejujurnya, setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan ini, dada Kuroko selalu bergejolak.

Ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang mendadak muncul. Berdiri dengan anggun di samping Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat."

Kuroko terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. "A-Seijuurou-kun?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu, Kuroko? Kau sangat lucu jika sedang kaget."

Kuroko tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, tetapi sosok yang selama ini menghantui mimpi malamnya telah mewujud nyata. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Kuroko, ingin meminta penjelasan lebih, tetapi dia bahkan sulit untuk menanyakannya satu demi satu.

"Jadi… pengirim E-mail itu adalah kau, kan?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, malah memandang ke arah matahari yang pelan-pelan tenggelam. Kedua tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_ dengan baju atasan kaos lengan panjang, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal lain kecuali menatap matahari tadi.

"Memang telat, tapi tidak terlambat. Aku masih bisa menyaksikan _sunset_ sesuai janjiku," ucap Seijuurou dengan santai.

Kuroko tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia yakin, kedatangan Seijuurou pada hari ini ada maksud tersembunyi.

"Aku datang ke sini khusus untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu pada waktu itu, Kuroko." Ini adalah kali pertama Seijuurou berkata serius, melupakan memberi penjelasan tentang betapa ajaibnya kedatangannya.

"Pada waktu SMA itu?" Kuroko membalas setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kehadiran Seijuurou.

"Ya, aku berhutang janji, kan, kepadamu? Kalau aku sudah menjadi ilmuwan nanti, aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu pada waktu itu, kan?"

Kuroko sudah mematung sejak tadi. Lupakan pertanyaan mengenai apakah Seijuurou sudah memiliki kekasih sewaktu di Eropa.

"Jadi, apakah cita-cita Seijuurou-kun sudah tercapai?" tanya Kuroko, semangatnya kembali naik.

"Kalau tidak, apakah aku berani menampakkan batang hidungku di hadapanmu, Kuroko?"

Dalam hati Kuroko menyadari, Seijuurou sebetulnya adalah seorang lelaki pejuang. Lelaki pejuang mimpi. Istilah yang sungguh memesona.

"Dan kenapa sekarang? Aku pikir jika Seijuurou-kun sudah menjadi ilmuwan, Seijuurou-kun akan sibuk bekerja."

"Karena aku sedang diberi cuti sebentar sebelum melakukan penelitian panjang dua bulan lagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kita bicarakan hal ini nanti saja. Sekarang, aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu itu. Sesuai E-mailku, aku ingin memberimu jawaban. Kau masih ingat pertanyaanmu, kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakannya. Itu jelas bohong."

Kuroko tersenyum menanggapi. "Ya, seperti itulah."

"Coba ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu waktu itu," pinta Seijuurou.

Kuroko semakin antusias. " _Apakah ada sesuatu yang kecepatannya dapat melampaui kecepatan cahaya?_ Begitu, kan?"

"Persis seperti yang kuingat."

"Lalu…"

"Jawabanku?" Seijuurou tertawa. "Kau pasti sangat penasaran. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kecepatannya dapat melampaui kecepatan cahaya? Jawabannya adalah ada."

Kuroko melongo. "Apa?"

"Bukankah pertanyaannya hanya menanyakan ada atau tidak? Kan sudah kujawab." Seijuurou terkekeh.

"Iya, tapi kalau menurutmu ada, lalu apa itu? Berhentilah membuatku mati karena penasaran." Kuroko gemas.

"Aku akan menjawab, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Mulai lagi," Kuroko mengomel.

"Ayo kita ulangi lagi. _Kiss sunset_. Nanti aku beri jawabannya."

Kuroko bengong sesaat.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Mau atau tidak?" Seijuurou mengedip nakal.

Pipi Kuroko memerah. Ini memalukan sekali.

Tidak ada tolakan. Tidak ada persiapan sama sekali. Terjadi begitu saja. Hanya bertahan selama lima detik. Lima detik! Lima detik yang terasa hangat, nyaman, dan penuh kerinduan. Demi apapun, tapi Kuroko tidak akan mau menukarkan lima detik berharga itu dengan emas sekali pun. Tidak akan pernah.

Matahari sempurna bersembunyi, tapi pancarannya masih ada. Warna merah masih mendominasi angkasa. Tempat mereka berdua berpijak kini. Nyata, bukan fantasi dalam pikiran Kuroko lagi.

"Jawabannya adalah cinta, Kuroko," ucap Seijuurou dengan lembut. "Sesuatu yang kecepatannya mampu mengungguli kecepatan cahaya hanyalah cinta. Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya, kan? Itu karena cinta bergerak sangat cepat, lebih dari tiga kali sepuluh pangkat delapan meter per sekon. Andai saja teori relativitas perlu dibenahi, aku akan mengajukan kecepatan cinta untuk menggantikan kecepatan cahaya. Kecepatan cinta itulah yang sekarang membawaku ke sini untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, untuk menemuimu lagi."

Apakah ada yang bisa menyangga tubuh Kuroko sebentar? Dia merasa sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Ayo kita makan malam saja sekalian, Kuroko," ajak Seijuurou. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu sewaktu aku di Eropa."

Lupakan saja soal pihak ketiga. Mereka berdua sedang berbincang asyik tentang perjuangan meraih cita-cita, tentang kehidupan Seijuurou selama di Eropa, tentang pendidikan Seijuurou, apa yang Seijuurou makan, siapa saja teman Seijuurou di Eropa, tentang penelitian yang telah dilakukan Seijuurou, tentang kehidupan Kuroko, tentang cerita Kuroko mengenai keberuntungannya menjadi petugas administrasi, tentang cerita lucu Kuroko yang terpeleset plastik di kamar mandi rumah sakit, tentang dokter-dokter cantik di tempat Kuroko bekerja, tentang… banyak sekali. Bahkan tidak cukup waktu semalam saja untuk menceritakan semuanya. Terlampau banyak.

Bagi Kuroko, hal yang paling indah di atas segalanya adalah, ketika Seijuurou berkata, "Bulan depan aku akan berkunjung ke Amerika Serikat, menguji penelitianku tentang desain pesawat ruang angkasa berkecepatan mendekati cahaya. Masih pesawat miniatur tentunya. Teknologinya dibantu dengan rekanku dari Eropa, tapi akan kupresentasikan di Amerika. Jika berhasil, pihak Amerika akan membantu membiayai pembuatan pesawat ruang angkasa sungguhan hasil desainku itu. Dan aku diberi dua tiket, satu untukku dan satu untuk siapa saja yang boleh kuajak. Direktur memberiku hadiah ini sebagai rasa terima kasih atas kerja kerasku selama ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Kau mau ikut, kan?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroko langsung menjawab dengan satu kata.

"Mau!"

 **[The End]**


End file.
